Je suis,ton meilleur ami !
by Noroii
Summary: Une brise,des cris d'enfants joyeux,de la neige. L'orphelinat,était dans un états d'esprit doux en ce jours d'hiver glacé.


**AAAAAAAh! Je n'ai jamais étais aussi anxieuse de toute ma vie! J'ai le droit de mourrire? Comment ça non ? HEEE?!**

 **Hum,hum ! Ohayo,mina-san! Watashi wa Noroï-desu ! Hajimemashite !**

 **C'est ma toute première fanfiction,alors,je doit avouer douter de moi,haha ^-^'**

 **Il n'y a pas de Yaoi!Enfin si vous voulez le voir comme ça,vous pouvez x)**

 **Ici,nous sommes à l'école du soleil,et nous retrouvons notre boule de neige et notre boule de feu ^-^ J'ai préférer commencer sur de l'amitié,pour ne pas faire n'importe quoii ! :P**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! Oh! Et pardon pour les fautes d'ortographes ou autres ! .**

Je suis,ton meilleure amis!

Une douce floppé de flocon de neige déscender doucement des nuage grisonnant du ciel,recouvrant le mont Fujii d'une couche de neige douce et silencieuse. Pourtant,le silence ne régner pas près de la Montagne qui toucherai presque les ,car près de celle-ci,une école,ou plutôt un orphelinat,nommmé l'école du Soleil,était animé de cri et de rire d'enfant,s'amusant avec la neige de l'hiver ! Certain s'amusant en groupe en débutant une bataille de neige endiablé,d'autre plus calme construisant des sculptures de eux,4 enfants,ayant un caractère,bien différents les uns des autres,avait pris par a des occupations différentes. L'un de,détenant des yeux vert translucide,comme l'eau froide et visqueuse d'un marré,habiller chaudement d'une grosse doudoune orange et d'une écharpe noir assorti avec un pantalon,des mouffles et des bottes de la même couleur,était accrocher au manteaux d'un adulte n'étant autre que le dirécteur de l'établissement,aussi surnommer le "Papa" de l' petit bonhomme,ne voulait déscament pas lâcher son dit "père" comme a son il ne perder pas une miette de se qui se passer autour de lui ! Il souriait vaguement en voyant la plus part des enfants se joindre à la bataille de boule de neige,puis son attention se tourna vers un autre enfant seul,accroupi au sol,jouant visiblement avec la neige glacé de la même couleur que ses cheveux blanc,coiffé en bataille comme si ils avaient étaient souffler dans une bourrasque de vent gelé.Il le fixa un instant puis s'approcha de lui,lâchant pour la première fois de la journée,le menteau de son papa. L'enfant aux cheveux blanc,ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le petit garçon aux yeux verts,qui s'était approché,curieux de voir ce qu'il était en train de faire. L'enfant au cheveux blanc comme les flocons,jouer avec la neige,de ses petite mimine,couverte par des mouffle bleu comme le ciel.

-Tu fait quoi ? Demanda le petit homme curieux.

-Je fais...Un lapin des neiges. Répondit le petit aux cheveux semblables aux ailes d'un ange.

Finissant sa sculpture en rajoutant des yeux avec deux petits cailloux et une petite truffe avec un troisième plus triangulaire,l'enfant aux cheveux couleur des neige,montra fièrement sa sculpture à son ami, un visage stoïque,qui le califiait tant.

-C'est très jolie! Dit l'enfant en souriant.

-Merci.

-Tu vas lui donner un nom ?

-Je ne sais pas.

Répondant toujours de façon bref,le petit garçon regarda son lapin des neiges,se visage sans expréssion,comme gelée dans l'hiver encadrant les très arrondi de sa bouille d'enfant d'à peine 5ans.

-Suzuno-kun ? Tu n'as pas froid,comme ça ?

Le petit bonhomme,curieux,pointait du doigt les vêtement du prénommer effet,celui-ci,portait une saloppette longue,avec un tee-shirt blanc à manche courte,sans aucun manteaux,ne portant qu'une écharppe et des mouffles bleu ciel.

Le petit garçon à manche courte se leva doucement,très vite suivi du garçon à la doudoune orange,puis il avança lentement,pas à pas,vers un garçon bruiyant qui construisé un abris contre les boule de neige, et qui,n'avait d'ailleur pas l'intention de se laisser distraire par le garçon à la saloppette et au petit bonhomme curieux de voir et comprendre se qu'allait faire le détenteur du lapin blanc comme la neige.

-C'est chaud... Dit l'enfant aux mouffle bleu.

Suzuno s'accrochait à la doudoune rouge flamboyante du garçon bruiyant,qui en étant bloqué par un poid,s'arrêta de modeler la neige pour se tourner vers le poid en question.

-Hé ! Lâche-moi !Tu m'empêche de bouger !

-Tu es...Chaud... Répondit l'enfant stoïque,les yeux river sur sa prise.

L'enfant à la doudoune orange s'approcha à son tour de la personne qui,sois-disant,produiser de la chaleur.

-Ooh ! C'est vrai ! Nagumo-kun ! C'est tout chaud autour de toi !

-Mais arrêter ! Répondit Nagumo qui était désormais accrocher par deux personne.

Nagumo gonfla les joues,il était incapable de continuer sa protection anti-fusée-de-la-neige-froide-qui-tue maintenant !Frustrée,il poussa violement Suzuno en arrière,et se débarassa de l'autre poid en le poussant à son tour.

-Papa ! Papa ! Nagumo nous à poussé! Cria l'enfant aux yeux vert.

-Même pas vrai ! C'est Suzuno et Hiroto qui ont commencé d'abord ! Cria à son tour Nagumo.

Suzuno était assis à terre,le visage toujours impassible,il fixer un point en particulier sur le sol,un petit tas de neige lui occuper toute son attention. C'était se qu'était devenue son lapin de neige.

-Et bien,et bien, Nagumo,ce n'est pas très gentil. Dit un homme d'une voix calme en frottant les cheveux de son interlocuteur.

\- Mais! Ils m'embêtaient papa!

-Oui,mais tu aurais pus leur faire mal tu sais ? Suzuno,mon petit,tu peut te lever ?

Nagumo croisa les bras en boudant,tant dit que Hiroto s'accrocha aux mantaux de son papa. Suzuno lui se releva,et pointa du doigt Haruya,puis il s'annonca,l'air calme :

-T'es méchant.

Nagumo gonfla les joues une fois de plus et s'approcha de Suzuno en faisant de grand geste.

-T'as qu'avait pas m'embêter !

L'adulte souria en entendant se que disait Nagumo,qui n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

Suzuno s'accroupissa,en ignorant totalement le garçon,et récupéra la neige suffisante pour reconstruire son lapin des neiges.

Hiroto souria et alla aider son ami en commencent une conversation sans queu ni tête,avec des réponse de Suzuno qui jouer le jeu. Nagumo regarda l'adulte partir puis s'approcha des deux garçon,et participa à la conversation sans se rendre compte des bêtise qu'il disait.

Au bout d'apeine quelque minute,ils finirent par reconstruire le petit lapin que tenait doucement dans ses bras Suzuno,comme si c'était un vrai.

-Pff ! C'est nul de faire des lapin ! Moi j'veux faire un robot de l'espace-de-la-mort-qui-tue ! S'écria Nagumo !

-Moi j'trouve ça mignon !

Un petit garçon aux cheveux vert attaché en une seul et unique couette,venait de s'approcher du groupe en souriant à pleine dent. Hiroto souria à son tour,d'accord avec se que venait de dire le petit garçon et Suzuno aquiesca d'un signe de la tête.

-Je peut le prendre dans mes bras ?Demanda l'enfant aux cheveux couleur pistache.

Suzuno lui donna doucement,et l'enfant souria encore plus en faisant semblant de carrésser la boule de poil des neiges. Hiroto s'empressa de dire que lui aussi voulait la prendre dans ses bras,insistant de vouloir faire comme les autres. Et quand il l'eût enfin,il se tourna vers Suzuno,qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser en voyant son mince sourire,plus que rare. Il le rendit finalement à son propriétaire,en disant à l'enfant aux cheveux vert,que l'animal n'avait toujours pas de nom. Nagumo,jaloux d'être exclu par l'afféction des enfants,prit des mains le lapin fait de neige de Suzuno.

-Maintenant ses moi qui l'ai! Nananère-heu !Cria Nagumo en courant dans la cours de récréation.

Suzuno,qui n'avait rien vue venir,baissa les bras le long de son corp et regarda et Nagumo partir avec son animal de compagnie chérie. Hiroto et le petit garçon aux cheveux attaché voyant que Suzuno,n'avait pas la force de courrir,se précipitèrent en diréction de Nagumo.

-Vite Midorikawa!Il fauta rattraper Nagumo! Dit Hiroto dans sa course.

-Oui ! On va rendre Monsieur lapin à Suzuno!

Nagumo riait en courrant et sautillant partout,détruisant et poussant sur son chemin les bonhomme de neige des filles !

-NAGUMOO! Cria une petite fille aux cheveux roux.

-Désolééééé Anne ! Cria Nagumo en continuant de courrir.

La petite fille grinca des dents,puis aida ses copines à se relever et elles recommencèrent leur bonhomme de neige,plus que déçu !

Hiroto et Midorikawa suivait Nagumo avec peine,commencent à être éssoufler,ils s'arrétèrent tout deux s'asséyant au sol en réspirant fortement.

-Déjà fathiguer ?!Cria Nagumo loin devant eux.

Nagumo leur tira la langue,puis s'abaissa pour ramasser de la neige,il la modela,puis lança le petit tas,qui se voulait être une boule de neige,sur Hiroto.

-Aïïïe!Papaaaa! Cria Hiroto.

Il lança une deuxième boule sur Midorikawa et fila en quatrième vitesse se cacher dérrière un des cerisiers recouvert de neige un peu plus loin dans le fond de la cour. Il étouffait son rire avec une de ses main qui couvrait sa bouche,et tenait fièrement la boule de neige dans son autre bras. Mais quelque chose attirra son attention,de nouveau se poid sur son manteaux. Il se retourna,et quel ne fût pas sa surprise en voyant Suzuno le tenir,enfouissant son visage dans son écharpe un peu trop grande pour lui.

-C'est chaud. Dit-il les joues rougis par le froid.

Nagumo fronça les sourcils,Suzuno ne pouvait-il pas embêter quelqu'un d'autre ?! Il gonfla les joues comme à son habitude,puis il pris la main de Suzuno,le tirant dérrière lui.

-Ah! Il est là! Cria Midorikawa,courrant vers les deux petit garçon.

Hiroto le suivis,et pris le lapin des mains de Nagumo en le grondant,lui répétant qu'il devait demander avant de prendre les jouet des autres!

-Regarde! Maitenant Monsieur lapin et tout fondue ! Dit le petit Hiroto,une mine déçut.

-Oh non ! Pauvre monsieur lapin! Continua Midorikawa.

Suzuno lâcha la main de Nagumo,et s'approcha de Monsieur lapin. Il le prit à son tour dans ses bras et de petite perle d'eau apparurent au coin de ses yeux: Il allait pleurer.

-Tout ça c'est de t'as faute Nagumo!S'pèce de brute! Cria Midorikawa triste de voir un de ses amis pleurer.

-Mais...Je voulais juste jouer moi...Répondit Nagumo désolé.

-Bas c'est pas comme ça qu'on joue !

Midorikawa et Hiroto enmennèrent Suzuno loin de Nagumo,et lui séchèrent ses larmes.

-Les enfants,il faut rentrer maintenant. C'est l'heure de manger. Dit l'adulte d'une voix douce à l'intention des enfants.

Tout les petits se dirigèrent vers leur papa,puis rentrèrent les uns dérrière les autres.

Midorikawa et Hiroto l'un a côté de l'autre,suivi par Suzuno qui avait décider de laisser Monsieur lapin dehors écoutant les conseil d' avancèrent dans le bâtiment en discutant et en se taquinant pour d'autre,mais pourtant,tout était beaucoup plus calme. Et pour cause,Nagumo c'était mis tout au fond,tout penaud,et tout seul.

-Et bien Nagumo,ce n'est pas ton genre de rester seul,qu'es-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda le père.

-Suzuno ne veux plus jouer avec moi... Répondit Nagumo en baissant la tête.

-Oh,vraiment ? Tu l'as embêter ?

-Monsieur lapin à fondue à cause de moi...

-Monsieur lapin...? Demanda l'homme,perdu.

La plus part du temp il comprener se que disait Nagumo,mais là,il avait du mal à le suivre.

-Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter tu sais ? Je suis sûr que Suzuno te pardonnera.

-C'est vrai ?

-Bien sûr ! Fuusuke n'est pas ton meilleure après tout ? Dit l'adulte souriant doucement.

Haruya ouvrit de grands yeux iluminait de bonheure rempli d'étoile,et il souria sans père posa une de ses mains sur la tête de son "fils" et le fit avancer vers la cantine à la suite des autres.

Dans la cantine,tout était plutôt agitée,comme d'habitude !

Fuusuke c'était assis à côté de Hiroto lui même assis à côté de Midorikawa. Le plat du jours était du riz sauce curi,mais alors que tout le monde avait mangé son entrée,Fuusuke fixer la sienne en ravalant sa salive: Des carottes.

-Fuusuke,tu n'aime pas les carottes ? Demanda Hiroto à côté de lui.

Fuusuke hocha la tête,oui,il n'aimer pas ces truc orange,il trouver que ce n'était pas bon du tout! Mais leur papa avait était clair,si il voyait encore quelque chose dans leur assiette,il ne les laisserais pas partir,et donc,il ne pourrait pas aller chercher Monsieur lapin.

Hiroto et Midorikawa avec déjà bien entamer leur plat principal,et discuter de ce qu'ils aller faire après,présser d'aller jouer dehors. Midorikawa répéter qu'il voulait se rouler dans la neige,et Hiroto lui, voulait construire un "Gloo",qu'il fallait comprendre par le mot "Igloo". En entendant ses amis parler,Fuusuke compris que personne ne s'occuperais de Monsieur lapin ! Alors si il voulait être sûr de ne pas retrouver son amis en morceau,il fallait qu'il mange ses affreuse carrottes !

Il déglutit,puis attrappa une des carottes avec sa fourchette. Il regarda d'un peu plus près le légume et l'approcha de sa bouche.

-Ah! Fuusuke vas manger ses carottes ! S'écria Midorikawa!

-Va-s-y Fuusuke-kun ! L'encourageat Hiroto.

Fuusuke ouvra grand la bouche,et machouilla doucement le morceau de carottes. Hiroto et Midorikawa sembler attendre son verdict,scocher à son visage. Fuusuke fit la grimace et lachâ sa fourchette en plastique, repoussant son assiette d'entrée. Il ne pouvait juste pas manger ses trucs !

Hiroto et Midorikawa rièrent en voyant la réaction de leur ami,et commencèrent à manger leur déssert,une mouse chocolat !

Un peu plus tard,la cantine se vider rapidement,la plus part des enfants,impatient de jouer dehors avait rapidement fini leur déssert. Hiroto et Midorikawa,attender leur ami aux cheveux blanc avec impatience,mais celui-ci refusait de manger ses carottes ! Il avait finalement manger son plat,et garder son déssert pour plus tard,mais il était toujours confronter aux carottes.

-Hiroto,Midorikawa,aller donc jouer dehors,Fuusuke vous rejoindra plus tard.

-Mais...Papa...

-C'est pas grave Hiroto ! On t'attend dehors Fuusuke ! Dit Midorikawa.

Puis les deux petits sortirent laissant à son sort le pauvre Fuusuke. Le père sortit à son tour,de sorte à pouvoir surveiller les enfants.

Fuusuke regarder les carottes dans son assiette,il avait l'impréssion qu'elle aussi le regarder. Il baissa son regard sur ses genoue,incapable de manger ses légumes orange.

-Tu à peur des carottes ? Demanda une voix.

Fuusuke releva doucement la tête vers la voix,et ne cila pas en voyant Haruya au seuil de la porte de la cantine. Cependant il tourna de gauche à droite sa tête pour contredire ses ,il avait pas peur!Il était courageux !

-Ah ,ouais ? Alors mange-les !Dit Haruya en un sourire espiègle.

Fuusuke,tourna une fois de plus la tête dans les deux ne voulait pas !

-Donc t'as peur !Répéta Haruya.

Fuusuke fronca les sourcils,agacé,il inspira puis il dit d'un ton froid et calme:

-Non.

Haruya,surpris de sa réaction s'approcha et pris la fourchette du petit garçon aux cheveux blanc,pîqua un carottes,et la mangea,puis un deuxième,puis une troisième,jusqu'à-ce qu'il ne reste plus rien dans l'assiette. Fuusuke le regarda surppris,pourquoi l'avait-il aider ?

-Tu vois,moi j'ai même pas peur ! Dit l'enfant aux cheveux rouge flamboyant.

Fuusuke fixa son assiette vide,puis il souria légèrement: Plus de carrottes... Se dit-il.

Il engloutissa sa mousse aux chocolats,l'autre enfant l'attender en souriant et quand il eût fini il descendi de sa chaise,il remis ses mouffles et fût aider du petit arçon aux cheveux de feu pour mêttre son écharpe,et ils sortirent en courrant de la cantine,le vent frais leur fouettant les joues.

-Ah! Fuusuke !Oh,Haruya ?Vous êtes re-amis? Demanda insoucieusement Midorikawa.

-Oui! Même les meilleures amis! S'écria Haruya fière.

Fuusuke s'accrocha de nouveaux au manteaux d'Haruya et souria doucement,puis il murmura:

-Amis.

 **Ne,ne,comment c'était ?**

 **...**

 **Si nul que ça ?! Heee,gomen ! Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois !**

 **Donne moi ton avis dans les review ! Bai-bai ! (#^-^#)**


End file.
